


You're kinda quiet aren't you?

by SuperArcher2417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperArcher2417/pseuds/SuperArcher2417





	You're kinda quiet aren't you?

It was a dark and stormy night and I was all alone at my Uncle’s house. All was going well when there was a CRASH!!!! , I jump up frightened, ”the hell”. I wander into the kitchen then I go out front, where the sound came from, and investigated.

I look around and see this girl on her bike in a weird outfit with my trashcan knocked over into my now broken mailbox. “Hey You.” When I shout they whip their head towards me. They looked shocked then apologetic.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you.” I shake my head and walk towards her. I get a better look at her she’s wearing beetle juice costume but her hair and make-up is a mess and wet. “Were you on your way to a party?” I bent down to help pick up her stuff that fell when she crashed. “Sorry about your mailbox.” I wave at her, “No problem, I can fix it before my Uncle gets back on Wednesday.” “You never answered my question.” “Oh, yeah, do mind if I come in and finish getting ready. The party is just down the road.” I nod, “Sure. Hey is it the party at old man McFarland’s house?” The girl laughed and smiled at me. “Yeah”, She looked down at her feet, “I thought I was the only one who called it that”. “You wanna go with?” She kicked a rock and looked up at me. I shrug “Sure.” She looked at me, “thanks, I didn’t want to go alone anyways.

I get her inside the house, out of the wind and help her get ready. “Thank you for inviting me….” I drag it out hoping she would finish. “Oh sorry my name’s Anna.” I smile. ”Cute name.” I tell her as I walked out of the bathroom. I look at her and see a tinge of pink across her cheeks. “Names Takaia pleasure to meet you.” I finish getting ready with our make-up. It took a lot of hairspray considering that Anna was BeetleJuice and her hair had to be crazy. I grab my phone and keys then turned to Anna, “You ready?” She nods and we walk to my car, which is a 67’ Chevelle. We get to the party and there are kids everywhere. Some are drinking, most passed out in the front yard, and music is blaring. “You want a drink?” She nods and follows me into the kitchen. ”You don’t say much do you?”

I turn towards Anna and she blushes, “Yeah, I don’t know why.” I smile, “It’s okay”, and hand her the drink, and we go to the dance floor/living room. Everyone is grinding on each other, moving in sync to the heavy bass pumping through the speakers. “You want to dance?” Anna has downed her cup and is staring at me waiting for an answer. ”Sure” Anna grabs my hand and yanks me through the maze of sweaty bodies towards an open space. She stands in front of me, starts moving her hips while biting her lip while staring at me. I grab her hands and bring them around my neck, while starting to move my hips. Her side of the dance turns more sexual then I would like to admit. She must not be able to handle alcohol “C’mon, let’s go outside.” Se stops her hips and I drag her outside to my car. She must sobered up a bit cause when she looked at me her eyes were wide and a bit frightened, “Was there alcohol in that?”

I shrug and shake m head "Maybe, sorry though.” I grab her hand , ”Wanna go watch a movie with me at my place?” She nods and looks out the window. I drive back to my Uncle’s house and go inside with Anna bumping into my arm. I grab her water and a blanket. “Let’s watch a movie.” “Mmm…kay”, she replies after she drinks her water. I grab The Corpse Bride, put it in and walked over to Anna. She cuddles up into my side and we sit there watching the movie. Well me really watching Anna, but oh well. Time flies by, we watched 3 movies before Anna was somewhat sober around 1-ish. ”I should go Takaia.” She mumbles as she stands up. ”Alright, um…do I need to drive you?” she shakes her head, ”Nah. I think I’m good, hey can I see your phone?” “Sure?” She grabs my phone and puts something in it and then into her phone. ”I’ll see you at school, you go to Florence High, right?” “Yeah” She kisses my check, "Okay, cool". I walk Anna to the door and watch her get on her bike. “Goodbye Takaia.” I wave at her, “Goodbye Anna,” I say quietly as she rides down to road. I go inside and I clean up the mess we made with our make-up. I go to my room and look at my phone.

Message from Bobby, Received @10:00 p.m.: I’ll be home on Wednesday. Can you hold down the fort until then? Well shit. It’s late but he’s probably worried about me.

To Bobby, Sent @1:30 a.m.: Sorry was busy. Yeah I’ll be fine until then. I set my phone down on my nightstand and start getting dressed. *Bing* I grab my phone and look at it. Anna ;) <3, message received @1:32 a.m.: Really can’t wait to see you. Night Beautiful. ;)

I shake my head. To: Anna ;) <3, message sent @1:33 a.m.: You sneaky little... See you Monday, Goodnight. Finally time to go to bed. I turn my lights off and lay down. Wednesday would be very interesting, but Bobby should know about Anna. Now getting that mailbox fixed is going to be difficult.


End file.
